Las cosas que pasan
by Yasha Yagami
Summary: Que pasaria si Tamaki y Kyoya pelearan? Si Kaoru parece interesarse por alguien mas? Si Honey se va y no regresa? ...Si alguien llega para quedarse...No se fijen mucho en el resumen, soy mala haciendolos, solo entren, leany opinen si valio o no la pena
1. Chapter 1

"Las cosas que pasan"

Ouran no es mio, si lo fuera, tendria yaoi y mas escenas incitantes xDDD...

"" conversacion

Cursivas para pensamientos

Cap 1

Ah! Las vacaciones de primavera. Que bellas eran para Fujioka Haruhi. Podia levantarse un poco mas tarde que de costumbre y asi hacer las tareas de la familia. Todos le preguntarian...Ya tienes las tareas de la escuela? Y su respuesta era si. Asi era, las habia terminado hace una semana.

Nada podia ser mejor, lo unico que la extrañaba era que no habia sabido nada del Host Club entero...ni siquiera los gemelos le habian llamado por telefono para saber como es que ella estaba. De cierta forma la preocupaba, pero en otro caso, la relajaba para llegar fresca a sus clases en el Instituto.

Nada podia ser mejor...enserio...

crack...crack...

Un sonido venia desde la puerta de entrada. Que ella recordara su padre estaba en su habitacion dormido, nadie mas podia ser...

"oh no..." pronuncio por lo bajo con un aura de panico alrededor. "no, no pueden ser ellos"

Un Crack mas fuerte se oyo en la casa, mirando com se abria lentamente la puerta.

"Eh..." se oyo desde la puerta "Haru...HARUHI!!!! TE HE EXTRAÑADO MUCHO!!!!!"

Adios a la paz y tranquilidad de Haruhi Fujioka...

-------------------------

Se mira como dentro de un auto, presumiendo a ser negro, estaban 6 jovenes hablando entre si.

"digame Señor...por que no trajimos las camionetas? asi hubieramas estado mas comodos" empezo Hikaru a preguntar mientras los demas volteraron a ver al padre de todos.

"por que..." empezo a decir Tamaki, pero fue acallado por su mejor amigo

"por que las camionetas son demasiado extravagantes como para irnos con ellas a la casa de Haruhi, asi que usamos el carro mas barato que encontre dentro de mi cochera" termino por Tamaki Kyoya, quien mantenia los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, con una mueca desganada.

"ah ya comprendo...espero que no nos confundan con pleveyos..." termino Hikaru de nuevo.

Desde afuera se puede ver en las calles un automovil Mercedez Benz 2007 color negro circulando por las calles, llamando algo de atencion de las personas que le miraban andar.

Volviendo a la escena...

"ya casi llegamos a la casa de mi Hija...hace mucho que no la veoooooo" cascaditas de lagrimas corrian por las mejillas del rubio "pero...YA VA TU PADRE HIJA MIA!!! TE SALVARE DE LO QUE VENGA, YA LO VERAS!!!!" empuño las manos y se levanto de golpe para hacer una de sus poses heroicas, pero no habia recordado que estaba sentado dentro de un auto, asi que su cabeza se estampo practicamente con el techo de tal.

Tamaki cayo inconsciente en el asiento.

"SEÑOR!!" gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

"Tama-chan!!!" les ayudo con el grito Honey

Mori no dijo nada solo sostuvo a Tamaki ya que estaba sentado a su lado y Kyoya...el se habia aburrido de los que hacian y luego de ajustarse los lentes, se puso a revisar en su inseparable Laptop, lo costoso que le saldria la abolladura que Suoh habia causado en su auto. Posteriormente mando una factura a su mail, para que asi le pagara mas rapido.

"Señores..." empezo el chofer "ya hemos llegado a la residencia que me dijeron" les termino de comunicar. Eso fue la mejor medicina para el rubio.

"HIJA MIA ALLA VOY!!!!" digamos que no salio como persona normal por la puerta. Si no al ver la ventana abierta se lanzo por esta cayendo en posicion ninja como si se tratara de Honey pelenaod contra Chika. Los demas solo lo veian con una venita en la frente, pronto los gemelos y el rubio mas chico, salieron despedidos atras de Tamaki, gritandole que no tratara de subir por el balconsillo, ya que al parecer se creia el Hombre araña tratando de salvar a Mary Jean, y que mejor subiera por las escaleras como la gente.

Ya haciendoles caso subio por ahi a toda prisa junto a los otrs 3, mientras atras, los mas tranquilos del grupo iban a su propio ritmo, sin apresurarse en llegar.

"Haruhi!!! Hija!! Papa esta aqui!!!"

"Señor!!" le llamaron los gemelos antes de que este abriera la puerta de golpe

"no lo haga!!" empezo Hikaru

"no recuerda cuando Haruhi..." siguio Kaoru

"casi nos mata por..." Hikaru

"entrar estrepitosamente a su casa?" terminaron los dos al mismo tiempo

"es cierto Tama-chan...Haruhi pidio que no lo hicieramos, por que su papa esta dormido ya que trabaja toda la noche" trato de tranquilizarlo Haninosuka, abrazando a su conejito rosa.

"mm es cierto...Haruhi casi nos mata cuando lo hicimos la ultima vez no, ni que decir de Ranka-san?"

Los 3 asintieron estrepitosamente con varios escalofrios que recorrieron sus cuerpos al recorda la furia de los Fujioka...de verdad era de temerse...

Sin preguntar ni nada Kyoya ya enojandose por que ninguno tomara cartas en el asunto se acerco a la puerta y toco tres veces, pero nadie atendia...otras tres veces pero de nuevo nadie atendia...

Tamaki ya descesperado quito a su moreno mejor amigo y abrio la puerta el mismo. La casa estaba normal. Tan comun y corriente como siempre que habian ido a ella.

"parece...que no hay nadie...hoy no vere a mi hija" lloriqueo de nuevo Suoh

"Tamaki" Kyoya se ajusto los lentes captando la atencion de su... 'amigo?' "si no estuviera...por que crees que dejarian la puerta abierta?" completo el chico.

Era cierto...por que si estaba alguien ahi...por que no contestaba la puerta ella...

"oh no...y si el Zuka Club secuestro de nuevo a mi hija??? que voy a hacer?? La tipa que parece hombre quiere desvirgar a mi hija!!! no puedo permitirlo!!" ya se iba a lanzar por el balcon a la ninja, pero la mano de Kyoya lo detuvo antes de.

"oigan..."Honey les llamo la atencion a todos... "escuchan eso?"

Los demas se quedaron callados al instante para ver a que se referia su superior. Dentro de una de las habitaciones se oian claramente unos gemidos bajitos, junto con mini jadeos...

Todos con la voz de Haruhi.

Los 6 se quedaron en blanco y mas al escuchar lo demas que venia del cuarto.

"duele...trata de hacerlo con mas delicadeza por favor" la voz entre cortada de Haruhi le llego a los integrantes del Host Club. Los dos mas serios manuvieron sus posturas, Mitzukuni se mantenia sin entender mucho, o esa era su exprecion. Los que estaban despedazandose por completo eran dos ciertos pelirrojos y un rubio...

Sus bocas llegaron casi al piso.

"esa era..." Kaoru fue interrumpido por algo mas hiriente que la Kriptonita en Superman.

"ASI!!! SE SIENTE MUY BIEN!!! SIGUE!!" eso lo hizo destruirse por completo...

En sus vacaciones debio haber encontrado a alguien del cual nisiquiera el Ootori sabia existencia. Si era ese Arai el que estaba con ella juraron vengan...

"N-no...No!! ESPERA!!! NO LO HAGAS!!!! NO!! ME DUELE!!! DETENDE YA!!!! ARG!!!!"

Y eso lo rompio todo. El maldito desgraciado estaba abusando oficialmente de la castaña!!!

Todos se apresuraron a saber quien era el malnacido. Tamaki fue el primero

"HEY TU!!!!!" grito abriendo la puerta de golpe, pero cual fuera su sorpresa que al hacerlo una papelera de metal se estrellara contra su cara, y tuviera tal potencia que lo mandara lejos de la puerta, causando un nuevo desmayo.

Los 5 miraron la trayectoria del rubio y luego dentro de la habitacion, donde estaba Haruhi sentada en su futon, sosteniendo un frasco de aceite para bebe, mientras los miraba con interrogantes...

Pero la interrogante mayor fue de ellos al ver a la chica que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con mas manos en la cadera. Sus cabellos eran extraños, eran negros, pero con las raices obviamente pintadas de un rosa fosforescente. Sus ojos a la vez tambien impactaban, ya que ademas de Elizabeth Taylor, no habia nadie mas conocido con los ojos violetas. Su complexion era delgada y bastante chaparrita, no sobrepasando los 1.65 o los 1.62 en dado caso.

"Quien demonios son ustedes intrusos!!!" les grito la extraña

"La pregunta mas bien es quien eres tu?" rebatio la pregunta de la chica Kyoya mientras se ajustaba los lentes y la observaba con una mirada inquisidora. No sabia quien era y eso que el conocia a los amigos de Haruhi.

"este...ella es..." quiso decir la castaña pero fue acallada por la otra chica, la cual se cruzaba de brazos.

"Yo soy Fujioka Aoi...la prima hermana de Fujioka Haruhi..."

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO!!!! la verdad no sabia si subirlo o no, la flojera es muy poderoso xD y como estoy enfermita, no puedo dormir y no hay nada mas interesante que ver o hacer xDDDDD

Espero que les haya gustado mucho nn Se reciben criticas, comentarios buenos o malo o sugerencias!!!

Nos vemos!!!

Atte

Yasha Yagami nn


	2. Chapter 2

"Las cosas que pasan"

Ouran no es mio, si lo fuera, tendria yaoi y mas escenas incitantes xDDD...

Advertencia: Este fic contendra Hetero y Yaoi, si mi musa lo ordena tambien Yuri, asi que atenganse a lo que venga.

Ya advertidos lean nn

"" conversacion

Cursivas para pensamientos

Cap 2

Cap anterior

_"La pregunta mas bien es quien eres tu?" rebatio la pregunta de la chica Kyoya mientras se ajustaba los lentes y la observaba con una mirada inquisidora. No sabia quien era y eso que el conocia a los amigos de Haruhi._

_"este...ella es..." quiso decir la castaña pero fue acallada por la otra chica, la cual se cruzaba de brazos._

_"Yo soy Fujioka Aoi...la prima hermana de Fujioka Haruhi..."_

Fin, empieza el nuevo…

……

"no querras decir, Anshin Aoi?" la castaña le miro directamente mientras se empezaba a levantar.

"aaaaooooooo Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sabes perfectamente que mi nombre verdadero es Fujioka Aoi, por que no me dejas divertirme?" los ojos de la curiosa chica empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras se colgaba de las ropas de la otra.

"ya te he dicho muchas veces que no deberias de usar el nombre anterior, ahora te llamas Anshin por tu nuevo padre, y si usas el Fujioka te vas a meter en mas problemas. Sabes como es tu padre, y si se entera de que aun usas el nombre de mi tio o el apellido te va a ir mal y ahí si no nos volveríamos a ver" termino mientras trataba de caminar con la plasta, digase su prima, colgada de su blusa, estirandola mas…y mas…..y mas…y mas…

"QUITATE!!! YA DEJAME EN PAZ!!!" le grito fuertemente tratando de sacarsela de ensima "zape zapeeeeeeee!!!!!" se removia mas a ver si asi se la quitaba, pero contrario a eso se le arrimaba mas causando que el cuello de la blusa se bajara mas de lo comun, haciendo que por medio de este se mostraran ciertas cositas que no debian de mostrarse. Digamos que ahora el tono morado tenue era uno de los colores favoritos de Tamaki Suoh, ya que estaba bastante interesado viendo los olanes de ese tono, a la par que los demas integrantes de su club.

"Pero, Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"que no!!" le respondio aun sin darse cuenta que parte de su lenceria era mostrada a los demas "ahora si podrias….podrias…" se quedo callada unmomento cuando mas de los comun se salia de entre la blusa… "MIRA LO QUE ESTAS CAUSANDO!!! Y USTEDES FUERA!!!!" nunca antes habia gritado asi…o quien sabe no recordaban el verla asi de alterada. Enserio que la chica de ahi la ponia de un humor que...

Cambio de escena.

Se mira la puerta de la casa de Haruhi desde fuera abrirse para luego salir despedidos todos incluyendo a la extraña chica. La puerta de inmediato se cierra en las narices de los demas.

"creo que esta vez se enojo..." susurro la chica sentada al lado de Tamaki, con exactamente la misma postura y cara que el.

"si, nunca la habia visto asi..." le continuo el rubio.

"yo si, pero muy pocas veces y cuando lo hace es cuando causo algo por culpa de mis cosas..."

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se sonrieron.

"Suoh Tamaki a sus ordenes princesa..." Tamaki le sonrio galantemente a lo que la otra solo le saco la lengua.

"como oyeron soy Fujioka Aoi, pero ahora legalmente soy Anshin Aoi..." Se presento como debia mientras extendia la mano y tomaba la que Mori le ofrecia para levantarse.

"yo pido una explicacion..." dijo Hikaru en pose de niño consentido, enseguida Kaoru puso la mano en su hombro y le secundo

"pedimos una explicacion"

"Mmmm bueno, es una historia bastante larga...pero como hay un cafe cerca se las podre contar con mas tranquilidad" la chica comenzo a caminar a paso normal a las escaleras pretendiendo que los chicos la siguieran. Como no lo hacian y solo la veian, se detuvo y los miro profundamente. "van a venir o me ire yo sola?" les pregunto causando que empezaran a caminar tras de ella.

El que se quedo atras era Kyoya, esa chica le llamaba la atencion, no por que fuera bonita, que obvio que lo era, o por algun interes carnal, si no por que se proclamaba Fujioka y el no tenia datos eso. No sabia quien era! Y eso de cierta forma le inquietaba bastante.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Haruhi se recostaba en su futon de forma cansada poniendose una mano en la frente tratando de pensar en su vida. Desde que escogio el Instituto Ouran, hasta esa misma mañana en la que llego Aoi.

Hace mucho que no la veia, y la verdad la habia extrañado demasiado, pero como volteaba su mundo cuando aparecia. Nunca penso que llegaria a conocer a los del Host Club, y la verdad no lo huiera querido nunca, no despues de saber como eran las personalidades de cada uno de sus dolores de cabeza, que eran una migraña total, y asi los queria, no lop negaba.

Cerro los ojos para dormir un rato y relajarse lo que podria, ya que sabia que no la dejaria nadie en paz, ni el Host ni Aoi.

"Bueno, empecemos" Aoi Anshin le dio un sorbo a su Frapuchino de Moca y luego los vio a todos, al parecer algunos estaban muy interesados en lo que diria y otros simplemente miraban con deleite como vivian los plebeyos. "son el Host club no es asi?"

"Asi es" contesto desganado Hikaru, esperando a saber que mas diria

"amargado" susurro la chica por lo bajo llamando la atencion del menor de los gemelos

"amargado? disculpa, pero yo no soy la que esta dando vueltas al asunto del que voy a hablar para empezar con preguntas sin sentido" le revatio

"pregutas sin sentido?" una venita aparecio en su frente, los demas Host se quedaron callados al ver la pelea que estaba creandose. "siento tanto que el que quiera saber si son las personas de las que me hablo mi prima o no"

"pues entonces si ya lo sabes comienza con lo que nos ibas a decir de Haruhi, que solo eso nos interesa de ti" le hizo una mala cara. Esta chica no le agradaba desde el principio, no sabia por que, pero no podia soportarla.

"pues fijate que no voy a hacer lo que le plazca a su majestad" puso las manos sobre la mesa levantandose y encarandolo "si no quieres oir como doy mas vueltas la asunto, entonces largate de aqui, nadie te ata a estar sentado en esa silla, viniste por tu cuenta no? asi que por que no te vas por tu cuenta?"

Hikaru le imito haciendo lo mismo. Esto alarmo aun mas a los demas. Kaoru estaba aun lado de su hermano, listo por si empezaba a ponerse mas fiera la situacion entre los dos.

"pues no se me da la regalada gana el irme, sabes?"

"pues bien por ti"

"Bien!"

"Bien!"

"Podriamos dejar las peleas de lado e ir al grano por favor?" Kyoya se ajusto los lentes al romper con la pelea, no tenia tiempo para escuchar a esos dos pelear ni nada asi. Esta interrupcion fue aprovechada por Kaoru que rapidamente tomo el brazo de Hikaru y lo bajo con una suavidad demandante, digna solo de el.

La mirada que le mandaba era calida y serena, cosa que hizo que el mas grande que tranquilizara.

Hasta cierto punto las cosas ofendieron mas a la bicolor. Se levanto y dejo el dinero para salir del lugar dejandolos callados por completo ante su actitud. Si que era una chica caprichosa. Y en verdad lo era.

Estamos situados en la mansion Morinozuka. Un pequeño rubio se tira en el suave colchon con su conejito entre sus brazos.

"es bastante extraña la chica que conocimos hoy, no Takashi?" Le pregunto a su primo mientras jugaba con su Usa-chan

"ah..." le contesto secamente, su estilo de afirmarle, de lo cual ya se habia acostumbrado.

"yo queria escuchar lo que nos iba a decir, pero luego de la pelea que tuvo con Hika-chan, se enojo y se fue"

"ah" Mori se recosto a su lado, usando de almohada sus propios brazos, cerrando los ojos por completo.

"por que crees que se halla ido la chica, Aoi..."

"..."

El Ah acostumbrado no llego a sus oidos, cosa que llamo la atencion del rubio. Su mirada giro para notar como el moreno estaba completamente dormido. Una sonrisa aparecio en su infantil rostro al verlo asi. Mas pasivo de lo comun, como nadie lo habia visto antes, solo el.

Se acerco lentamente a su rostro dandole un sueva y casto beso, situacion que solo sabria el.

"que descanses, Takashi..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"esa chica no me agrada" Hikaru daba vueltas y vueltas por la recamara compartida con su hermano, mientras el trataba de leer un libro de lo mas comodo, acostado en la cama.

"aja" cambio de hoja, su hermano ya llevaba horas quejandose de la susodicha. Las primeras dos horas lo escucho y aconsejo sobre la situacion, pero luego de un par de horas mas se arto y se puso a hacer mas cosas.

"ademas, solo mirala, no tiene ni el mas minimo sentido de la moda, su ropa no quedaba en nada con su estilo de cuerpo, ademas su cabello, como es posible que alguien se lo tiña de esa forma?" parecia leon enjaulado, caminando de aqui para alla como si fuera uno.

"sabes que te escuchaste como un estlista chismoso de salon de belleza barato?" sonrio ligeramente al notar como su hermanos e habi aparado a mirarlo fijamente, con esos ojos que solo sacaran llamas de ellos y que le encantaba ver. Enserio que si las miradas mataran...

((juro que no tengo nada contras las o los estilistas, mi madre es una, solo es una frase que usa uno de sus amigos gay cuando platica con los demas xD))

"Kaoru, me estas tomando enserio lo que digo o simplemente me ignoras?" una venita bailaba por su frente

"se pueden las dos al mismo tiempo?" le sonrio con supremacia, como siempre lo hacian, preparandose para el asalto fisico de su hermano.

"deja de juntarte con Kyoya-senpai quieres? se te esta pegando lo cinico, sinverguenza y desgraciado" le advirtio subiendose las mangas de la camiseta que traia puesta, notando como Kaoru ponie la cara mas inocente que podia.

"Hikaru..." la cambio a una mas cinica aun "eres un hipocrita..." le saco la lengua, para esquivar a su reflejo, el cual se le habia lanzado para empezar una guerra entre los dos. De esas en la que terminaban totalmente exahustos y con las plumas de las almohadas espacidas por toda la habitacion, ademas de muchas pero muchas cosas destruidas por doquie.

Unos minutos mas tarde, se mira como las sirvientas estaban tratando de rehacer la habitacion lo mejor que podian...aunque era uno de los casos mas dificiles que podian resolver.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El silencio predominaba en la habitacion de Ootori Kyoya. Este solo se encontraba mirando atentamente la pantalla de su Laptop, dando unos tecleos de vez en cuando, mirando los datos de la chica que acababan de conocer.

Nombre: Anshin Aoi. Hija del magnate Anshin Hiroki, uno de los dueños de el 70 de las acciones de empresas de ropa, cosmeticos y fragancias de America. Empresas diversas, pero de gran prestigio. Entre las empresas apegadas a este se encuentran Miss Clairol, Pons etc. Por lo general usa a las estrellas de cine para sus promociones, nada de novatos/novatas...

Se quedo mirando la pantalla un momento mas. La familia Anshin estaba valuada en dlls por asi decirlo. Hasta cirto punto, podia reconocer por que no habia encontrado nada sobre la chica que se hacia llamar prima de Haruhi...aunque, era un reto para el saber mas sobre ella. Nadie se escapaba a las manos de Ootori Kyoya, nadie...

"KYOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"demonios" susurro por lo bajo, sin prestar atencion a los 'tiernos' golpes que su puerta estaba recibiendo en estos instantes.

"KYOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" la voz de el 'Padre' estaba cada vez mas fuerte a la par que los golpes.

Tal vez, si lo ignoraba lo suficiente, si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba con fervor, podria lograr que desapareciera del mundo ya conocido y todo seria paz y quietud...o simplemente se artaria de no tener contestacion y se iria por las buenas.

No, asi no era Tamaki...

"KYOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ABREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SE QUE ESTAS AHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

A eso se le llamaba acoso! No podia estar en paz ni en su casa. Bendito sea el dia en que se le ocurrio hacerse amigo de la molestia con patas denominado asi como Suoh Tamaki.

Gracias al cielo que no podia entrar a su habiation si no tenia la llave, si ese pequeño pedazo de metal que descanzaba en el bolsillo de su pantalon, que is por el fuera estaria en una caja fuerte.

Crack...

Crack?...

Por que de repente ese Crack no le agradaba?

Abrio los ojos por completo...No...No...No podia ser cierto!!

Acerco su mano a su pantalon y...

NO HABIA NADA!!! NO ESTAB SU LLAVE!! SU HERMOSO PEDAZO DE METAL COLOR COBRE!!!

La puerta hizo un ruido mas la ser abierta por completo. De inmediato un rayo de rubio aparecio, y sin darle tiempo al moreno, se apego en la espalda de este como vil sanguijuela.

"Kyoyaaaa!!! si estabas!!" dijo efusivamente, tomando encuenta que decir efusivamente de Tamaki, para Kyoya es gritarle en el oido con ganas hasta casi reventarle el timpano.

"Tamaki..." la voz de Kyoya sonaba serena como siempre. Su mano subio a su rostro acomodandose los lentes que gracias a su amigo se habian desacomodado.

"si?" sonrio inocente como siempre, mirando tiernamente al moreno.

"puedo preguntar, como es que conseguiste la llave de mi habitacion?" sereno sereno...eso intentaba, pero alguien le sacaba de quicio.

"ah eso?...la saque de tus cosas cuando dormias y le saque copia..." rebusco entre sus ropas en saco el original. "toma esta es tuya" le sonrio ampliamente, sin notar como el demonio de Kyoya emergia.

Y salia...

Y salia...

Y...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

De repende se escucho en los jardines de la mansion Ootori, como un grito desgarrador salia de la parte de en medio, sabida por todos, donde estaba la habitacion del menor de la familia. Los jardineros y demas trabajadores se quedaron quietos por instantes, unos tragando duro y otros sintiendo escalofrios de lo que el menor de la familia podria estar haciendo con el 'invitado'

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

FIN DEL CAPITULO!!!!

Aqui termina el 2do capitulo, queria hacerlo mas largo, pero la verdad como todo esta hecho en WordPad, no tengo ni idea de cuantas hojas sean, extraño word TTTT soy malisima en ortografia y asi minimo me salian mejor los textos.

Lo que aun es un misterio para mi son las parejas, diganme ustedes que prefieran

TamakixHaruhi? o KyoyaxTamaki?

Aun ando en esas por que quiero la primera, pero me llama igual la segunda. Que opinan?

Atte

Yasha Yagami


End file.
